My Own Worst Enemy  addition
by CroftL
Summary: Sort of an episode tag for S02E08 – My Own Worst Enemy. Just trying to cover a part of it that I felt was a missed opportunity.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: **My Own Worst Enemy - addition  
><strong>FANDOM:<strong> Rizzoli & Isles  
><strong>PAIRING:<strong> Rizzles  
><strong>SUMMARY:<strong> Sort of an episode tag for S02E08 – My Own Worst Enemy. Just trying to cover a part of it that I felt was a missed opportunity. Please request before archiving.  
><strong>RATING:<strong> PG for now  
><strong>AUTHOR's NOTE: <strong>This is kinda scary as I haven't written for this fandom before and it's been a while since I've actually written anything at all. With that in mind I hope you will be kind but also offer constructive opinions that will both enhance the story and spur me on. I don't think it's going to be an incredibly long story, just felt like dipping my toes in the water again  
><strong>DISCLAIMERS:<strong> I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or any of the characters.

All constructive comments, opinions and suggestions are welcome so please read and review...

**Chapter 1**

Sighing, Jane tapped the keys on her keyboard before running one hand through her unruly hair and brushing it from her face. Her other hand flipped through the documents on her desk and she glanced from the paper to the screen to visually check and confirm her notes.

She frowned in annoyance as her eyes flicked to the time displayed at the bottom corner of the screen and resisted the urge to leave the paperwork for another day. Being one of the top homicide detectives in the division required standards be maintained and she wanted to make sure she had all the 'i's dotted and 't's crossed while it was fresh in her mind. It didn't alter the fact though that she wanted this report written already, there were places she needed to be.

Not thinking and giving in to impatience, not to mention still trying to burn off the latent adrenaline from their recent collar, Jane began to bounce her leg up and down only to be reminded by a sharp jolt of pain travelling directly up the back of her leg to the centre of her brain, that she still had a toothpick holding her nail away from her newly acquired surgical wound.

She sucked in a sharp intake of breath which caused her partner to look up from his own administrative efforts over the top of their monitors with concern.

"You okay there Jane?"

"Mm hm," she replied bobbing her head and causing her hair to fall forward again. _Please don't mention toes, please don't mention toes… _she began a mantra, unwilling to entertain the thought of more discussion about toes, nails and more especially Korsak's yellow toes, nails and fungus, _ugh_… she shuddered.

"Um… okay. For a moment there I thought maybe your toe was still bothering you. I thought Dr Isles had taken a look at it?"

Jane found herself skipping through a rainbow of emotions before settling on the disturbing and unpleasant shade of jealous green. "Nah," she shrugged, "sort of."

She glanced up to see Frost giving her his inimitable stare before raising his eyebrow in question.

"Yes," she declared definitively, "I have had it taken care of okay?" _Geez, like I need yet another mother. _Her internal voice grumbled. _Only it wasn't taken care of by Maura it was dealt with by Ian Smith, Walters, Franklin or whatever his name is._

Frost raised his hands, "Whoa, sore point, I got it. Just didn't want to have to hear about nasty yellow toes for the next however many years." He screwed his face up in disgust again as if re-smelling the very expensive combat gear Korsak had applied to his feet earlier.

"No, you did not just bring that up again. Really? Enough already with the toes okay?" Jane shook her head to try and negate the returning imagery before mumbling, "Just forgot it's still tender, it'll be fine soon." Loudly she declared, "No more talk of feet." She looked directly at her partner. "Ever." She glared to make her point and returned to her report finally putting the finishing touches to it and hitting the all important save button.

Gathering up her things and fixing them to her belt she settled her jacket on her shoulders and switched off her monitor, a slight spasm pulling across her back and side. Resisting the urge to wince she adjusted her collar and grabbed her keys.

"I'll see you tomorrow Frost."

"Yeah, have a good evening Jane."

Jane doubted she would, not until she made peace with her friend. If only her ma hadn't done a little snooping around. Regardless of her 'cop gut', Maura would have told her if there was any real problem or if she was potentially in any danger, wouldn't she?

But that was the point, Jane hadn't been sure and the way Maura had been so secretive about everything when normally it was Jane who she confided in… well it smarted, almost as much as her toe did.

Thinking of the 'phenolisation' procedure conducted by Maura's secret boyfriend caused a different twinge of pain to jolt through her. She had thought she was doing the right thing, the thing she always did when it came to Maura which was protect her but even she could see how lousy her timing was. She needed to correct it and make sure things were still okay between them. She didn't like this feeling of being on the outside and she especially didn't like it that her ma was right, acknowledging she was hurt by it. She was a grown woman, not to mention a homicide detective, after all.

She found herself questioning whether it was really her protectiveness or her childishness that caused her to let Maura know that she knew Ian was wanted for questioning. She had to admit there was some small part of her deep down that didn't like the way she was practically cast aside and ignored. _Unless I mention the all important shoes of course._

Jane snorted at her thoughts.

When she had blurted it out to Maura earlier she hadn't really considered the timing of it. They had more pressing matters to attend to such as locating Emma and Aiden, an unfortunate mother and son whose father had made a deal with the devil and who were paying the price for his stupidity by being held hostage somewhere.

Thanks to Maura's brilliant discovery of a poultry mite infestation which pointed them in a new direction, they finally had an abandoned packing plant as a location to investigate but even as she raced to their destination Jane could still see Maura's incredulous look and the sound of disbelief as she asked, "You've been investigating me?"

Wanting to stay and explain she was torn when Korsak called for her.

Perhaps she had been aware of the timing and wanted Maura to feel as bad as she had when she wasn't considered necessary to be kept in the loop. Perhaps she just wanted a reaction. Either way, all she wanted now was to try and make things right again.

Entering the lift she selected her desired floor. It wasn't just her toe that hurt, her back ached, her shoulders ached, she had the beginnings of a tension headache and worse, her heart hurt. She needed to see Maura and as the lift descended she desperately tried to think of what she would say and worse, what she would do if Ian was still there.

To be continued…

**Umm... well? What did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thank you to those that have shown interest in this story and for the reviews. I'm not entirely sure of the correct or expected etiquette regarding them but I am truly grateful for the feedback. :) Now I'll shut up and get on with the story…

**DISCLAIMERS:** For full disclaimers see Chapter 1. I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or any of the characters.

All constructive comments, opinions and suggestions are welcome so please read and review...

**Chapter 2**

Exiting headquarters Jane walked to her car, her mind still processing the last couple of days but inevitably returning to the same questions time and again. If she had the opportunity to arrest Ian, would she? What would Maura do if she did that? Would she stop talking to her? Would she shut her out? Would she refuse to be her friend?

She had already experienced the ugly cold shoulder of exclusion and it hadn't sat well with her.

_But I'm a cop damn it! If he's wanted for questioning then I have a duty right? It's my job, it's who I am._

Disgusted and frustrated for once at her inability to switch off from being a cop she wrenched open the car door removed her jacket and threw it onto the passenger seat. Staring at it she took a deep breath and exhaled heavily. The jacket had felt confining and restrictive. She rolled her shoulders and attempted to stretch her neck as she settled into the driver's seat and put the key into the ignition.

Only Maura ever seemed to be able to engender the breadth of emotions Jane was currently experiencing.

Rubbing her fingers across her brow as if to clear the thoughts from her mind she started the car and drove.

~/\~

It hadn't been a conscious decision but at some point on the journey she realized where she was and where she was heading. Foregoing a stop at her own apartment to freshen up it seemed after her self-imposed delay at work to get things completed there was now a sense of urgency to check in with her best friend.

Walking up to Maura's door with trepidation Jane remembered the last time she was here and felt her toe throb in sympathetic memory. On the plus side, at least she was now capable of walking without tensing each and every step. If only the ache running along the back of her shoulders and neck would desist but Jane put that down to her concern for how well this meeting would go and the fallout if it didn't.

In her career she had approached numerous buildings as a cop, not knowing what situation could be on the other side of the door but none had ever seemed to have the import or overwhelming sense of anticipation as this one did.

_Please don't let Ian be there, please don't let him be… _If Ian was still here she had a decision to make.

Girding herself for Maura's potential ire she raised her hand to the door and knocked.

Few heartbeats passed as the door opened and Maura stood there, immaculately dressed and looking back at her with a mixture of guardedness and uncertainty.

"Hi." _Good starting point Rizzoli. Way to go._

"Hi." The way Maura said it was like an expulsion of relief and Jane found herself relaxing slightly as if this wasn't going to be the unwelcome visit she dreaded it could be.

Having crossed the first hurdle but still remaining on the wrong side of the threshold until invited in Jane tried to use her innate ability to read people and gauge Maura's current emotional state. For once it was like being confronted with the riddle of the sphinx and with this newfound unsettling uncertainty ventured, "You okay?"

Whether it was the right or wrong thing to say she had no clue as Maura's face slowly crumpled and she turned away. Feeling her own rising distress at her friend's upset Jane took the open door as invitation. She was concerned by Maura's reaction and wanted to find out why she was upset but it surprised her when her toe flared a warning and her limp became more pronounced as she entered the hallway. Sucking in a breath she attempted to tighten up the hold she had relaxed on her currently abused body and mentally bolstered herself for her next steps.

She had to know. She couldn't stop herself; it was the one question she had to ask as it would give the one answer that could lead to a whole new level of hurt and betrayal. Trying to sound casual she asked, "Where's Ian?" She closed the door behind her and took advantage of Maura's turned back to scan around the room, taking in with cop's eyes all that was and wasn't there. _No boxes_ she noted as Maura exhaled heavily and answered with what Jane was already hopefully deducing.

"He's gone."

Sauntering as casually as possibly lest her own feelings of relief and, was it joy she felt at this news? Highly inappropriate while her friend was suffering and Maura was clearly suffering. Jane noted she seemed almost lethargic as she hoisted herself into one of the chairs at the breakfast bar.

Taking up position at the end of the bar Jane braced herself, ready to be whatever her friend needed her to be. With Ian gone she could at least ignore the cop part of her that needed to solve puzzles and concentrate fully on Maura, a unique puzzle in her own right. She could also ignore the irritating tightness growing across in her back and the headache that had been building since earlier. If she stood still that is. Even her toe would cheer at that.

Focusing all her attention on Maura, she waited for her to continue and felt a sadness as her best friend spoke with a somewhat fatalistic, despondent defiance.

"I harboured a fugitive so go ahead, arrest me." Maura declared.

_So not going to happen… _Jane watched as Maura settled herself on her chair and pulled at her well used, balled up tissue. Not knowing what else to say Jane simply offered, "I'm sorry."

"Because you won't be able to arrest him?"

Jane was unsure whether she should be offended by the question or deserving of it. Had Maura seen something in her stance or her face? Had she suspected this was the true nature of her visit? Worse, did she actually believe that that would be all she cared about?

Her heart twitched again at the waves of misery coming off of her friend and not knowing what she could do to make it better. "Man you've got it bad," she said and pulled a new tissue out of the conveniently placed box to pass to her.

The effect was immediate and Maura began to cry again.

_Oh God, Maura, please don't cry. I hate to see you cry. How can I fix this…? _Not one to deal well with tears at the best of times, Jane stood uncomfortably still and waited, taking her cues from Maura. She would stand there as long as she had to. Fortunately Maura didn't keep her waiting long.

"You know, when people talk about the love of their lives…" Maura began, "that's Ian."

_I've known you for how long and I met this guy what? Once? In fact, I only find out about him because I was being childish and feeling left out so I had to make you tell me, not that ma didn't chip in along the way. I even had to invite myself over to see for myself who this guy is? And he's the love of your _life_? I thought… I guess… _Confused and wanting to understand, Jane corralled her rapidly spinning out of control thoughts and calmly stated the thing which most irked her, "You never ever mentioned him."

She felt bad for pushing but Jane was really struggling with this. She watched as her usually very put together and logical Maura attempted to explain herself.

Maura shrugged, "'cause I try to forget him." She stated before exhaling heavily again.

Jane felt terrible. How could she have been so immature and petulant? Why did she have to stick her nose in and act like her ma of all people? She hated when her ma did it to her and here she was, doing exactly the same thing to Maura. Maura was right; she shouldn't be such a 'snoopy-dog'.

Feeling like all kinds of a fool, however much she had tried to justify it, seeing her friend looking so woeful before her left her only one option. "I'm sorry Maura, I shouldn't've done what I did. It's…it's none of my business."

"I just… I can't…"

Jane watched as Maura seemed to squirm in her seat, for once this wikipedia of knowledge was struggling to find the words.

"I can't talk about him," she finally expressed and Jane found herself rooted to the spot, unable to look away as her friend revealed her heartache. Wanting Maura to go on, Jane nodded, ignoring again the growing pressure at the bottom of her skull.

"I can't with anybody because it makes me so sad. I mean, how can you love someone and not be able to be with them?"

It was a damn good question. A little torn and aware of her cop brain needing to find answers she asked the obvious question, "Well, why can't you be with him?"

"Because he went back to Africa."

_Really? This is your strongest argument? _It seemed weak considering her usual mental prowess. "Well, you could go to Africa."

Jane got the feeling that Maura's small resigned sigh at her suggestion was shorthand for 'it doesn't matter how hard I try to explain it you still won't understand and probably never will'.

"You know his crime is risking his life to bring drugs and basic supplies to places that nobody cares about. And I helped him so, go ahead and arrest me."

Jane couldn't understand Maura's insistent desire to be arrested. What was it? Twice now she had requested it? There was no way she was going to do that. She smirked and looked away, her eyes falling on the excessive labeling apparent all over Maura's cupboards, far more labels than had been there when she had been there the previous day.

"The first person I'm gonna arrest is my mother. What…? Really…? Hi-ball glasses?" She indicated the cupboard in question with an outstretched arm and turned back to Maura, "When is the last time you had a hi-ball? Come on!"

There was definitely a snigger, which was good. This maudlin-like Maura was not right; Jane wanted 'her' Maura back.

Reaching for her drink Maura stated, "She rearranged my closet too."

"No… not the closet?"

Just when Jane thought she might have managed to begin cheering her friend up Maura sadly announced, "She threw away my shoeboxes."

"Well now, that is a crime." She passed yet another tissue, "I'm sorry."

Prepared to do anything to make her friend feel better Jane offered, "You want me to take you to the airport?"

Huffing while considering the offer Maura finally answered with a, "No," then shook her head as if to bolster her decision, "No."

Jane was relieved. She would have done it but the thought of Maura leaving, possibly for good. She caught herself wincing internally at the prospect. _Bad enough to be deprived for a couple of days but for forever…_

She looked at her friend, reassuring herself her friend was still there however pitiable and finally felt some of the tension drain away. The day's events were catching up to her. She wanted to get off her feet, release the tightness in her back and maybe take something for her headache. Would it be so terribly wrong if she wanted to combine all of that with some much needed 'Maura' time?

"Want me to sit with you until you feel better?" _Please say yes because you feeling better will make me feel better._

"Yep…" Maura quietly replied, smiling up at her, "but first, can you arrest your mother?"

"Okay," she readily agreed causing a genuine burst of laughter. Jane moved around the counter and opened her arms wide, waiting for Maura to stand up and be enveloped in a hug. It was as if the stars had aligned and all things had fallen back into their proper place. Needing to comfort and be comforted in return Jane rubbed her hand up and down Maura's back as she soothed, "It'll be okay." _It will._

It was then she felt Maura nod and the tiny pinpricks of pain emanating from her back where Maura patted her in return. Thinking she had covered her discomfort she should have known better when Maura pulled away from her and held her at arm's length, studying her face the way she normally set about examining a fresh corpse.

To be continued...

**Phew... that went through a number of rewrites and I'm still not sure. Want to tell me what _you_ think? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Again, a huge thank you to those that have shown interest in this story and for the reviews, they really do help and I am truly grateful for the feedback. My apologies for any delay and for taking a quick step back before we take a step forward, I hope you'll bear with me…

**DISCLAIMERS:** For full disclaimers see Chapter 1. I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or any of the characters.

All constructive comments, opinions and suggestions are welcome so please read and review...

**Chapter 3**

Maura was confused. One minute she was riding a wave of euphoria knowing not only was Ian waiting for her but that she had also been able to provide an important break on the case and the next, she was experiencing the anatomical impossibility of her heart plummeting through the digestive tract of her small intestine to lie heavily within her terminal ileum where any remaining joy and goodness could be absorbed.

It was an unsettling sensation to say the least.

Jane had been investigating her. Well, not her directly but Ian. Ian, the man who had miraculously and wondrously waltzed back into her life and who apparently was wanted by Interpol for questioning for stealing drugs. Didn't Jane trust her?

Maura caught herself glancing around the autopsy room to confirm the palette of drug supplies she had requested were no longer present and suppressed the unexpectedly guilty feeling that swept over her. This was ridiculous; she had nothing to feel guilty about.

Except she did feel guilty.

Always interested and prone to honestly examining her feelings she began to analyze and question what exactly it was she felt guilty about.

Not the drugs, she knew the importance of what she was doing in helping Ian with those, Jane would too if she could explain it to her.

Not effusing about having Ian back in her life. Jane understood didn't she? She wasn't keeping it a secret she was just so caught up in it that she hadn't really had the time to… talk to the person she generally shared everything with.

Maura sighed. _Maybe it's because I had tea when Jane asked me out for coffee?_

She was being flippant and snorted at the ridiculousness of her thoughts. Thoughts that inevitably always turned back to the only other person who had the ability to unbalance her and send her into turmoil… Jane.

Jane was very confusing to her.

Removing her lab coat Maura collected her bag from her office and made her way to the lift. Waiting, she took out her phone. No new messages. She tapped the phone against her chin, debating the pros and cons of letting Ian know what Jane had just told her. Technically, she was already harboring and abetting a fugitive so tipping him off that he was in danger of being caught and giving him a head start would hardly add more to her crimes but it could possibly save Ian. Besides, she believed in what Ian was doing, it was a sad necessity and she felt sure she could handle the consequences of her actions.

But what about Jane?

Would Jane feel compelled to arrest him? Jane was good at what she did, the best. Would she feel conflicted? Would she no longer trust her? Would she withdraw her friendship?

Maura almost choked at the sudden tightening of her throat at the idea of not only losing such an important friendship but at the very real possibility of her actions hurting her best friend.

Torn she tapped in a message.

~/\~

When she arrived back at her house Maura wasn't really sure what she was expecting to find. Hopeful, she entered and called out, "Ian?"

"Here." Ian came into view, his bag already strung over his shoulder. He was leaving her again.

She curbed her impulse to run to him. Instead she waited while he gathered the last of his things from the table and secured them in his bag. Then he turned his full attention on her, her face, her eyes.

He stepped towards her then and cupped her face, his thumb gently stroking her lower lip as she held his gaze.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Maura couldn't speak. It was taking everything she to hold herself together.

"I'm sorry if I put you in a difficult position."

"No," she found her voice. "Just… just be careful."

He looked intently into her eyes again before lowering his head for the softest of kisses goodbye.

She reached for him and poured everything she couldn't verbalize into the kiss, deepening it, and then pulled away.

"You should go. Jane will…" she trailed off, unsure how to end the sentence.

"Yeah. I like her you know?" he said chuckling, "She looks out for you."

Maura could only nod. It was getting harder to breathe.

Ian lovingly placed a final parting kiss on her forehead and turned to leave.

With her eyes closed and choking back a sob, Maura heard the door close with finality.

Adrift, all she had to do now was wait.

~/\~

Maura had known Jane would come. Having spent the last couple of hours dealing with the knowledge that Jane hadn't trusted her and investigated Ian, she had gone through a surprising gamut of emotions. She had been angry and upset at Jane, then worried and afraid for Ian before feeling confused, hurt and emotionally overloaded with herself.

She poured another drink, the first having done little to settle her nerves.

Reviewing her recent behaviour and knowing Jane the way she did, she realised she shouldn't have been so surprised at the actions Jane had taken. In fact it was really all so very, 'Jane'.

Nevertheless, when the knock at her door rang out she tried desperately to pull herself together and present a reserved front. It lasted precisely the amount of time it took to take in the sight of her best friend and to hear the hopeful, 'Hi' that came with her.

Maura was pleased to see Jane but couldn't prevent her wariness at the circumstances of her call. She breathed out a, "Hi," hoping that Jane would take the lead and provide some clue as to why she was really here.

"You okay?"

No 'where is he?' or 'what the hell, Maura?' just a simple 'you okay?'

Maura felt her composure slipping as the sense of relief that it appeared to be her 'friend' and not the 'detective' who was paying a call. In need of another tissue, she turned and walked away trusting instinctively that Jane would follow.

Needing to sit down against the unbearable crushing weight of her sadness, Maura headed back to her drink. She was unsurprised by Jane's next inevitable question and would have been disappointed if it had not been asked.

"Where's Ian?"

The detective makes an appearance after all. Trying to release all the negative energy and recover the ability to draw in another breath, Maura exhaled heavily before replying and resigning herself to her fate, "He's gone."

It took effort to seat herself in the breakfast bar chair and for all her sudden bout of lethargy, once seated she still felt unsettled. _Guess it's time to face the music._ She looked up at Jane, noting how she was braced against the bar having limped from the door. Even with all she was going through Maura hadn't failed to notice the perceptively less exaggerated limp and reminded herself that Jane's wound would still need to be treated again following her procedure. _That's if I'm able and not locked up. _"I harbored a fugitive so go ahead, arrest me."

She directed her attention again to her tissue.

"I'm sorry."

Everyone seemed to be apologizing to her this afternoon. Maura didn't understand, why was Jane sorry?

"Because you won't be able to arrest him?" she theorized.

"Man you've got it bad."

Initially a little perplexed as to what it was she had that was bad she took the clean tissue handed to her and becoming overwhelmed by this tiny act of kindness started to cry again. What was it Ian had said? She looks out for you? Even while she was knew she had potentially done something unforgivable, there was Jane watching over her, patiently waiting like a sentry, her own guardian protector and friend who really deserved so much more from her. How could she make Jane understand?

"You know, when people talk about the love of their lives…" Maura began, "that's Ian."

"You never ever mentioned him."

Did she detect something there in Jane's tone? While she had made a study of human expressions she was aware she sometimes missed the subtleties of tone and voice. Unsure, she took the statement at face value. No she hadn't mentioned him before, it was just too painful. Maura shrugged, "'cause I try to forget him." She exhaled heavily again, aware of her irregular breathing from the sporadic bursts of weeping. At some point she would need to meditate, the drink was clearly not helping.

"I'm sorry Maura, I shouldn't've done what I did. It's…it's none of my business."

She was right, it wasn't any of her business and yet, it was. Hadn't she herself said that of Jane once? That Jane was 'her' business, wasn't it a case of turnabout is fair play? It's just that when it came to Ian, "I just… I can't…"

Maura searched frantically for a way to explain this, "I can't talk about him."

Jane said nothing but indicated she understood and that she seemed to want her to continue. How could she? What was there she could say? It didn't really make sense to her and yet, if anyone could understand, surely it would be Jane.

"I can't with anybody because it makes me so sad. I mean, how can you love someone and not be able to be with them?"

Maura had been thinking about this a lot since Ian left.

"Well, why can't you be with him?"

"Because he went back to Africa." _That's not a reason that's an excuse,_ she chided herself.

"Well, you could go to Africa."

_If only it was that simple._ Jane had a way at times of taking the most complex issues and condensing them down into their simplest forms. Maybe it was that simple. She had the means.

However Maura had been content to sit and for all intents and purposes wallow the afternoon away knowing that at any moment Jane would be coming to call and she really wanted to see her friend, for Jane to understand.

"You know his crime is risking his life to bring drugs and basic supplies to places that nobody cares about. And I helped him so, go ahead and arrest me."

She was throwing it out there and testing the waters to see what Jane would do. Had she really come by to see how she was doing or did she have an ulterior motive? The unsettled feeling returned as she waited and then she noticed Jane drawing her mouth up in that little smile she does. Maura began to relax and then tensed again when she saw Jane's face change to appalled shock as she took stock of the outcome of her mother's attempt to organize her kitchen.

"The first person I'm gonna arrest is my mother. What…? Really…? Hi-ball glasses?" Jane was in full indignant mode as she gesticulated at the cupboard in question with an outstretched arm and turned back to Maura, "When is the last time you had a hi-ball? Come on!"

Maura found herself unable to contain the snort she sounded at Jane's indignation and willing to partake in some much needed banter saw an opportunity to maximize the horror, "She rearranged my closet too."

She felt like a tattle-tale as she sipped her drink but she could also feel herself relaxing once again.

"No… not the closet?"

_Oh Jane, it's so much worse_, "She threw away my shoeboxes." She could feel her tears welling and became the recipient of another tissue.

"Well now, that is a crime. I'm sorry."

There was a brief pause as Maura attempted to collect herself again. She was surprised by Jane's next offer.

"You want me to take you to the airport?"

For some reason the idea held little appeal, "No." _That didn't sound like I meant it. _Shaking her head she reaffirmed, "No."

"Want me to sit with you until you feel better?"

The relief at this prospect was palpable. She had felt cold inside from all the upheaval but to spend some time with her friend, to know her friend willingly still wanted to stay and spend some time with her required very little thought. It instantly warmed her from within and she had no hesitation in answering with a heartfelt, "Yep…" Maura thought it sounded perfect, if only her possessions could go back to the way they were all would be right with the world, "but first, can you arrest your mother?"

"Okay."

Now Maura did laugh. It felt good to be able to share this with her friend again. However much she had enjoyed reuniting with Ian it seemed to pale in comparison to this easy back and forth. She appreciated Jane's attempts to cheer her up but it was when Jane moved toward her, arms outstretched that it felt the most natural thing in the world to step off the stool and into that warm, enveloping embrace.

As Jane gripped her tighter and promised, "It'll be okay," Maura began to believe she was right. She hugged her back and found herself patting Jane on the back in return.

That was when she felt Jane tense. Immediately Maura's brain kicked into gear that something wasn't right and reluctantly pushed herself out of the hug to view Jane at arm's length.

"Jane, be honest with me. What have you done?"

To be continued…

**Two things, firstly I have a US spell checker which plays havoc with my UK spelling so it probably reads more US in this part as eventually I just said whatever and let it have its way :) Secondly, I have to say I find Maura incredibly difficult which is in part why I delayed in posting this. Still rather apprehensive and would be grateful for any opinions and pointers…**


End file.
